


Fear is Always on Time

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fear, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Beware of creaky doors
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The door creaked and Severus stood still, frozen by fear.

 _He_ had come back.

Surely Severus wasn’t so foolish as to think he wouldn’t ever see Him again, but he had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

He watched Severus, licking His lips as He slunk nearer and nearer.

A trail of thick grey smog followed Him, blurring Severus’ vision and stinging his eyes.

Severus felt the tears prickle and start to fall, a yell was caught in his throat like a lump of food too dry to make it down.

He pinned Severus against the wall in an instant.

It was effortless, it was their routine.

He hit Severus’ chest over and over until it felt concave.

He spat on Severus, and took the form of a belt, a broken bottle, a half-smoked cigarette, and a weathered-yet-soft woman’s blouse.

Each vision caused Severus to shudder and shake more violently than the last.

He battered Severus’ body with fists of iron and smoke, leaving Severus as a dribbling mess on the floor.

Satisfied, He took His leave, silently promising to be back again soon.

The door creaked again and Severus flinched painfully, but realized it was only a draught.

Only a draught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue for this chapter is in Russian (I was inspired so I had some fun and mixed my loves: Snape and Russian😂💚). You can skip to the next chapter if you'd prefer to read it all in English👍

Perhaps only a draught, but the draught brought in all the sunshine in the world.

It brought in Alena, who was at his side as soon as she saw him.

Severus buried his face in his arms, unable to meet her soft eyes.

“Северус?… Что ты делаешь?” she asked, gently stroking his back.

She noticed his subtle trembling and feared the worst,

“Ты в порядке?” she questioned him again, but no reply came, “Милый, почему ты мне не отвечаешь?”

Severus raised his head tentatively and Alena saw the tears that had dried.

Her heart sank, realizing what had happened, and she pulled him into her arms.

“Всё будет хорошо, Сев. я здесь,” she reassured him as she stroked his hair.

She felt him nuzzle into her, mumbling something against her.

“Ты с мной говоришь?” she chuckled, cupping his cheek and bringing his face to hers so she could kiss him.

He gave her a weak, teary smile and repeated,

“Прости пожалуйста…” he repeated softly, averting his eyes.

“Нет, не делай этого. Тебе не нужно извиняться...” Alena tipped his head up with her finger, tracing her thumb down his cheek.

Severus nuzzled further into her arms, burying his face in the crook of Alena’s neck.

She rubbed his back until his frazzled nerves were soothed.

She stood up with Severus still in her arms and peppered his face with kisses until she received a soft smile from him.

“Теперь ты в порядке?” she chuckled. Severus gave her a squeeze, his smile widening,

“Да… спасибо дорогой.”

Alena walked Severus into the kitchen and started making a pot of tea.

He was so grateful to have her.

Even in the darker moments, she never failed to pull him out of everything and make it all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning Russian so the dialogue may be flawed in either grammar or contextual flow😅 if you speak the language and spot a mistake, feel free to leave a gentle comment with any advice or suggestion👍💚thank you!


	3. Chapter 2 Fully in English

Perhaps only a draught, but the draught brought in all the sunshine in the world.

It brought in Alena, who was at his side as soon as she saw him.

Severus buried his face in his arms, unable to meet her soft eyes.

“Severus?…What are you doing?” she asked, gently stroking his back.

She noticed his subtle trembling and feared the worst,

“Are you okay?” she questioned him again, but no reply came, “Darling, why won’t you answer me?”

Severus raised his head tentatively and Alena saw the tears that had dried.

Her heart sank, realizing what had happened, and she pulled him into her arms.

“Everything will be okay Sev, I’m here,” she reassured him as she stroked his hair.

She felt him nuzzle into her, mumbling something against her.

“Are you talking to me?” she chuckled, cupping his cheek and bringing his face to hers so she could kiss him.

He gave her a weak, teary smile and repeated,

“Please forgive me…” he repeated softly, averting his eyes.

“No, don’t do that.You don’t need to apologize...” Alena tipped his head up with her finger, tracing her thumb down his cheek.

Severus nuzzled further into her arms, burying his face in the crook of Alena’s neck.

She rubbed his back until his frazzled nerves were soothed.

She stood up with Severus still in her arms and peppered his face with kisses until she received a soft smile from him.

“Are you okay now?” she chuckled. Severus gave her a squeeze, his smile widening,

“Yes…thank you dear.”

Alena walked Severus into the kitchen and started making a pot of tea.

He was so grateful to have her.

Even in the darker moments, she never failed to pull him out of everything and make it all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! :)


End file.
